La vie est une chanson
by Siria
Summary: La vie amoureuse de Sirius est tourmenté à Poudlard.... Et si chaque moment de sa vie, une chanson pouvait la décrire? OS


_Salut a tous! Bon me voila en panne totale d'inspiration toute l'été jusqu'a ce que je rédécouvre la chanson "Toune d'automne" des Cowboys fringants (un groupe Québécois! ). Et me voila avec un flash:)_

_Donc, voici le concept de la fic, chaque chanson résume ce qui ce passe en dessous! J'ai mis le nom de la chanson et l'interprète au cas ou vous voudriez le savoir!:)_

_Enjoy et bonne lecture!_

_Siria_

**La vie est une chanson…**

_**« Ce soir le ventre vide  
Tu cacheras tes larmes  
Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide  
Cette nuit jettera les armes » **_

_[Un ange qui passe/ Annie Villeneuve_

La lune venait de monter haut dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et l'air était chaud. L'été était sur le point de finir. Tous le savaient. Non seulement le temps était plus frais, mais aussi, la rentrée à Poudlard venait de ce faire.

Assise dans un fauteuil, près du feu, Amély avait la mine basse. Ses longs cheveux roses et ses yeux bleus étaient embués par des sentiments plus sombres les uns que les autres. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'école, il y a de cela une semaine, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole si ce n'étaient que les filles dans son dortoir. Elle détestait la nourriture ici, ce qui fit en sorte qu'elle ne mangeait que très peu et encore la, c'était par force. Elle soupira... Non, décidément, elle n'était pas à sa place...

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas dans la salle commune. Elle se retourna et vit un grand garçon, assez musclé, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et le regard enjoué. Il riait avec trois autres de ses amis. Elle les regarda et se rappela vaguement qu'une fille nommée Lily dans son dortoir les avait appelés les Maraudeurs et lui avait conseillé de ne pas se tenir avec eux. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Elle retourna donc son attention au feu qui, déjà, était en train de mourir.

- Toi, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette!

Elle se retourna et vit justement le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer avec ses amis. Elle soupira.

- je ne suis simplement pas à ma place... répondit-elle avec un accent qu'elle détestait.

En effet, elle venait tout juste de déménager du Québec, la seule province au Canada où l'on ne parlait pas anglais. Donc, elle avait quelque peu de difficulté à tout comprendre et a se faire comprendre.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir près d'elle, a son grand étonnement.

-Et bien...Cette place ne t'appartient pas effectivement...Ni à personne d'autre...D'ailleurs, ce fauteuil appartient à tout le monde!

Amely le regarda étonnée par sa réponse.

- C'est une blague! Dit-il avant de partir à rire.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Amely se demanda s'il lui parlait parce que ses amis lui avaient demandé ou c'était vraiment de la gentillesse.

- Je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black. Dit-il en tendant la main.

- Et moi Amely Keiko. Répondit-elle

- A t'entendre parler, tu ne viens pas d'ici.

- Nah.

Sirius semblait attendre qu'elle développe sur la question, voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas, il força donc la conversation.

- Et tu te retrouves dans l'école?

- Plus ou moins

- Je te ferais visité! Crois-moi, cette école n'a plus de secret pour moi!

Amely le remercia d'un regard et lui fit un pâle sourire : son premier depuis des mois.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène à Londres? Demanda Sirius

- Mes parents sont morts et le frère à ma mère habitait ici.

Amely put lire le malaise dans les yeux de Sirius.

- oh, désoler.

- Ça va aller… dit-elle les yeux remplis d'eau.

Sirius lui mit une main sur une épaule et elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_**« Histoire éternelle  
Qu'on ne croit jamais,  
De deux inconnus  
Qu'un geste imprévu  
Rapproche en secret »**_

_[Histoire éternelle/ La belle et la bête_

A l'école, personne ne comprenait plus rien. Une nouvelle fille venait de faire son entrée avec les Maraudeurs. En effet, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose était souvent en train parlé ou de manger avec les garçons. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait réellement, mais la plus part des filles étaient verte de jalousie. Tout ça était dû au fait que Sirius soit aller la voir dans la salle commune au début de l'année…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?

Sirius et Amely étaient assis au Trois Balais avec Peter. Remus était aller jeter un œil sur James qui était partie voir Lily.

-hum... avez-vous de la Bierreaubeure chez vous? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sur! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Attends, je reviens, je vais en chercher.

Sirius se leva et partit vers le comptoir alors que Peter et Amely commencèrent a parler du bal d'Halloween que Dumbledore avait décidé de faire pour rendre l'atmosphère sombre que créait Voldemort plus joyeuse. Peter avait trouvé la cavalière de ses rêves a ce qu'Amely pouvait entendre. Ils continuèrent la conversation avec Sirius lorsqu'il revint avec trois bièreaubeurres dans les mains.

-Voila pour toi Miss.

Il lui tendit sa boisson en souriant.

- Et toi Sirius, dit Peter en se tournant vers son ami, on ne sait toujours pas avec qui tu vas au bal. J'aurais cru que tu aurais eu du choix pourtant.

- J'en ai eu aussi, mais je n'ai pas donné de réponse à personne.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Amely

Sirius prit une longue gorgée de sa Bierreaubeurre.

Et toi Amé, tu y vas avec quelqu'un? Demanda Sirius.

Nah, pas encore. Dit Amely surprise par le changement de sujet.

Bah si! Tu y vas maintenant avec moi!

**« This is Halloween****. Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine »**

_[This is halloween/ Nigtmare before Christmas_

Amely arriva dans la Grande Salle (décoré de citrouille et de guirlande) timidement. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe courte rouge avec un blouson blanc. Elle portait aussi de longs bas blancs qui lui allaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait un chaperon rouge et un panier de pique-niques. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant son cavalier des yeux, elle vit enfin la cavalière de Peter. Remus qui semblait très fatiguée aux bras d'une plus jeune et James dansant avec une autre fille, mais qui dévorait des yeux Lily qui dansait plus loin.

Sirius entra à son tour dans la grande salle. Il était déguisé en Zorro, avec un grand chapeau et un bandeau sur les yeux. Il portait aussi une grande cape noire ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. Il aperçut alors Amély et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

-Dit donc! Pas mal! Dit-il en la regardant

**«Amazing Kiss, This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours, I'm in love whoah  
Joy, Affection, our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love [… ****»**

_[Amazing Kiss/ Inuyasha_

La tour de Poudlard était devenue un endroit coup de cœur d'Amely. Depuis que Sirius lui avait montré cet endroit, elle y allait souvent pour s'y recueillir et être seule. C'est pourquoi, après le bal Sirius y emmena d'Amély. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Ah! On est bien mieux ici!

Il s'assit sur le rebord, face à Amély qui regardait les étoiles, puis, même si elle ne le voyait pas, il lui sourit.

- Savais-tu que tu te trouvais là? dit-elle en pointant une partie de ciel qui dessinait la constellation du Sirius.

-Et toi, tu te trouves là! _Dit-il en la pointant du doigt._

Elle éclata littéralement de rire et le regarda. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil et ne put se retenir de sourire. Il regarda vers le sol, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais...je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es vraiment très belle ce soir.

-Merci...balbutia-t-elle. toi aussi tu es très élégant

Sirius fit un pas vers elle et posa sa main sur la joue à Amely, elle sentit un million de frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il lui murmura alors:

-Tu me dis si je fais une bêtise...

Puis il l'embrassa doucement. Amely se laissa embrassée doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et savourant cet instant. Son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, elle ouvrit les yeux, brillants d'amour.

- Sirius...dit-elle en lui frôlant la joue avec sa main.

- Oui?

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa doucement. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était un rêve... elle allait se réveiller c'était certain... Mais pourtant elle ne se réveillait pas, elle était toujours en train d'embrasse Sirius.

Sirius passa ses bras autour de la taille à Amély et la serra contre elle. Il lui murmura:

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux en ce moment.

**« Here I leave behind my past  
[…I've finally found the right man** »

_[Right man/ Chiristina Aguillera_

Les vacances de Noël venaient tout juste de finir. Amely n'était pas sortie de Poudlard contrairement à Sirius qui était allée chez James. C'est pourquoi, lorsque janvier fut arrivé, on ne vit plus Sirius sans Amely. Dans le parc enneigé, Sirius marchait en silence, les yeux rivés vers le sol, il caressait doucement le revers de la main de sa petite amie avec son pouce. Puis finalement il lança:

-Je suis content d'être de retour ici...

- moi aussi..

Elle le regarda, Sirius était habituellement rieur et enjouée. Mais là, elle le voyait fatigué et triste. Elle se mordit la lèvre, plus inquiète que jamais.

- tu n'as pas trop l'air d'aller Sirius... je me trompe?

-Non, non ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il lui expliqua qu'il était juste épuisé, car il avait déménagé de chez James pour aller dans un déménagement en plus des problèmes de famille dont il détestait parler

- Va dormir. Dit-elle calmement. Rien ne t'en empêche... et ça va te faire du bien!

- Franchement, on vient juste de se lever!

Il la prit par la taille et colla son front sur celui d'Amely.

- Et puis j'ai mieux à faire.

Elle sourit et alla chercher ses lèvres. Amely semblait avoir le cœur qui lui explosait. Elle était plus que bien avec cet homme.

**« Chu heureuse plus souvent q'avant quand jme lève pis que jprend un café  
Les nouvelles d'un journal sont pas plus génial mais ché pas jme sens correct  
Il a du soleil qui réchauffe ma chaise pis mon cahier  
M'semble qui en ben plus q'avant m'semble que la vie c'est moins compliqué  
Hey hey depuis qu'ont s'connaît »**

_[Depuis/ Marc Déry_

Couchée dans son lit, Amely regardait le plafond, la tête légère. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de Sirius. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son déménagement en Angleterre aurait fait en sorte qu'elle soit ainsi. Dire que tout cela avait commencé, car Sirius était venue lui parler au début de l'année. Les filles de son dortoir lui apprirent qu'elle était l'une des rares filles à être aussi longtemps dans ses bras. Elle s'en trouvait plus charmée….

Elle soupira doucement, bien que dehors ce soit la guerre, elle semblait voir le monde en rose et bleu. Tout allait bien… enfin…

**« Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend»**

_[Girlfriend/ Avril Lavigne_

Il était très tard le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Sirius entra en attirant une jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils revenaient justement d'une escapade nocturne avec elle. La jeune fille en question était connue sous le surnom de Sly. C'était une jolie fille, pas très grande pour son âge, mais très jolie avec des yeux bleus perçants et des cheveux brun clair jusqu'aux hanches.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune, il la lâcha puis ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha en souriant.

- Je crois...que c'est un endroit approprié!

- Je crois qu'on ne nous dérangera pas...

Sirius fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient puis posa une main sur sa hanche.

-Sûrement pas.

Son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien se fendit d'un sourire malicieux. Puis avant qu'elle n'a le temps de dire quoi que se soit, puis l'embrassa avec fougue. Sly ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses mains autour de la nuque du Griffondor qui approfondit son baiser. Doucement, il glissa ses mains de plus en plus bas et commença a la couvrir de caresses.

Ce que Sirius ne savait pas, c'est qu'Amely était plus loin dans la salle commune, plongée dans un devoir de métamorphose auquel elle ne comprenait rien. On ne pouvait presque pas la voir, car l'ombre du foyer se projetait sur elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit des voix et reconnut celle de son amoureux, elle leva les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire s'effaça très vite lorsqu'elle vit la scène : une fille dans les bras de Sirius. Ignorant pourquoi, au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle ne dit rien et préféra attendre..

Sirius poussa doucement Sly vers le fauteuil sans rompre le baiser. Elle se laissa faire, mais l'entraîna avec elle, sans rompre le baiser... Elle glissa lentement ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius...

Amely là en avait vu trop. Elle s'était lentement levée de son siège et s'était accotée sur le rebord d'un mur en croisant les bras. Elle tremblait de rage, d'impuissance et de détresse. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge

Sirius sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il faillit se ramasser par terre. Rapidement, il se releva et se tourna. Il aperçut Amely.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Amely bouillait vivante. Elle prit un grand respire et répondit d'une voix étonnement calme.

- Je fais du ski.

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était naturel comme réponse…Elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder Sly sachant que si elle croisait son regard, elle lui aurait arraché la tête.

- Tu aurais quand même pu avoir l'amabilité de ne pas nous déranger! Soupira Sirius

- Oh!Désoler de gâcher ta vie! s'écria-t-elle

Elle tourna le dos et commença a monter les marches qui la menaient à son dortoir. Elle figea lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sly s'en mêler.

- Sirius... Faut la comprendre... Elle a perdu ses parents... c'est normal qu'elle soit fâchée... Essaie de lui parler... on reprendra nos activités plus tard..

- Effectivement, moi au moins, je ne suis pas venu gâcher sa vie quand j'ai appris pour ses parents.

Amely se sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle retourna vers le bas des marches et regarda Sirius les yeux larmoyants de colère.

- Ça te plaît de me faire du mal? C'est ça!

-Je ne m'amuse pas non!

- Bah va donc retrouver ta fille facile et arrête de me rappeler mes parents! Pleura-t-elle

Sly mit une main sur le bras de Sirius qui était sur le point de répliquer.

- Je suis peut-être une fille facile, mais je sais ce que je veux et ce que je suis, contrairement a toi, je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour me faire pleurer ou me lamenter sur mon pauvre sort... C'est en partie ta faute ce qui est arrivé, chère Amely...

La jeune fille se retourna froidement vers Sly et la regarda pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Sirius t'a-t-il déjà dit je t'aime? Demanda-t-elle

Sirius regarda Amely avec un air de défi. Puis il se tourna vers Sly puis lui lança :

-Je t'aime

Amely ricana presque méchamment.

- Oula! Quelle sincérité!

Sur ce, elle leur tourna le dos et monta dans son dortoir, le cœur en miette. Les hommes étaient tous des salauds.

**« À quoi bon, c'est terminé  
On se regarde se séparer  
À quoi bon, nos souvenirs  
Passe le meilleur, reste le pire»**

_[A quoi bon/ Les _1001 Vies D'Ali Baba

Amely revenait de la salle commune, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était a la fois furieuse, à la fois extrêmement triste. Elle claqua la porte et alla dans la salle de bain pour aller se mettre de l'eau froide dans la figure, histoire de se calmer.

Lily, qui était assise sur son lit, lisant ses notes de cours lorsque Amely entra dans le dortoir. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquée, alors elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit délicatement la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle vit l'attrista: Amely était sur le bord du lavabo, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Ohh, mais Amé... soupira Lily, et sans poser de question, elle alla serrer son amie dans ses bras, appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

Elle commençait de plus en plus a devenir près d'Amely et lorsque la rouquine vit son amie dans un tel état, elle s'inquiéta tout de suite.

- C'est fini avec Sirius, pleura-t-elle.

Elle s'effondra par terre. Elle l'aimait tellement ce Sirius... Pourquoi il avait fait ça?

-Quoi?!S'effara Lily.

La jeune fille eut presque l'envie de s'effondrer aussi. Comment se faisait-il? L'incompréhension altérait son visage, d'habitude jovial, mais en ce moment la, elle était aussi ébranlée qu'Amely, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se laissa tomber doucement par terre, et entoura la figure tremblante de son amie, en fermant les yeux.

- Tu avais, raison Lily, tu me l'avais dit, que les maraudeurs étaient à éviter… Je ne t'ai pas écouté… et regarde là… Sirius… est… il est allé voir ailleurs. Dit Amely entre deux crises de larmes

- Ça va aller... ça va aller... j'en suis sûre...

Lily répétait ces mots sans cesse, ne sachant quoi d'autre dire…

**« Embrasse-moi dessus bord  
Viens mon ange retracer le ciel  
J'irai crucifier ton corps  
Pourrai-je dépunaiser tes ailes  
Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant  
Te supplier de me revenir  
Et tout faire ô tout pour te voir partir**

**Viens ! Emmène-moi là-bas  
Donne-moi la main que je ne la prenne pas »**

_[Serre-moi/Tryo_

Les mois passèrent et bientôt février le bout de son nez. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il, Sirius, était avec Sly. Collée contre lui, les yeux fermés, elle était en train de s'assoupir dans la salle commune alors que Sirius lui jouait délicatement dans les cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermés, pensifs. Il repensait à Amely, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'évitait ou que Lily invente toute sorte d'excuses pour ne pas le voir. Quel enfantillage! Il secoua la tête. Comment avait-il pu sortir avec cette fille si elle ne prenait en considération que parfois il aimait bien voir ailleurs.

Certes, il avait eu de beaux moments avec elle. Il repensa à ses nombreuses soirées où ils étaient simplement enlacés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à s'endormir, du goût de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de ses caresses….

Il se secoua la tête. Non! Cette fille ne pensait qu'a elle. Elle ne cessait de se morfondre sur la mort de ses parents…. Il faut savoir tourner la page par Merlin! Sly avait raison, elle avait l'avait bien mérité Amely!

**« Même si l'amour divise en deux  
Don Juan  
C'est pas toujours celui qui pleure  
Qui feras la plus grande erreur  
Don Juan  
Demande pardon tu verras  
Peut-être que quelqu'un t'entendra »**

_[Cœur de pierre/ Don Juan_

La cloche venait de sonner et les cours de la semaine venaient de finir au grand bonheur de Sirius. Il était épuisé par la récente semaine. Il venait de rompre avec Sly, ne la trouvant plus intéressante. Maintenant, quelques filles lui tournaient autour et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre Remus et James qui étaient en astronomie, il croisa Amely qui ramassait ses cahiers que Bellatrix venait de faire tomber.

-Tiens, Bella s'est amusée... dit-il

Il se pencha et l'aida à ramasser ses livres. Amely resta un peu bête. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Elle regarda Sirius qui avait le regard éteint. Il ne lui sourit même pas, il agissait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il lui adressa alors un signe de tête puis s'éloigna vers la salle sur demande.

- Sirius... Appela Amely

Sirius s'arrêta sans se retourner puis lâcha sèchement:

-Quoi encore?

Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de lui parler en ce moment, il avait TOUT à faire, sauf lui parler...

- Je peux te parler? S'il te plaît...

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me parler en face au lieu de pleurer dans les bras de Lily?

Il posa sur elle un regard agacé alors qu'Amely baissa les yeux au sol.

- Je veux simplement savoir... pourquoi?

- Savoir pourquoi quoi hein?

- Pourquoi tu portes des basquets! dit-elle sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que, c'est confortable, utile, et ça ne coûte pas cher!

Il avait répondu tout aussi sarcastiquement.

- Autre chose? Demanda-t-il

Amely soupira de colère, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Elle n'en pouvait plus….

- Tu reviendras me voir quand tu seras plus facile à parler! J'ai voulu faire les premiers pas, tu ne veux rien savoir! Et bien voilà! Va donc retrouver une autre fille facile a qui tu vas briser le cœur pour ton propre plaisir!

Elle tourna le dos et commença a partir. Elle stoppa lorsque Sirius lui dit d'un ton sec et presque méchant.

- Au moins, les autres filles faciles sont plus zen que toi! Tu t'énerves à un rien!  
- Pour rien? TU M'AS TROMPÉ SIRIUS! Et pas juste avec Sly a ce qu'on dit! TU T'ES JOUÉ DE MOI!

- Eh ben! On se défend comme on peut...  
- Défendre? DÉFENDRE CONTRE QUI? MOI?

-Non, contre le pape voyons!

Il avait emprunté le même ton que celui qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes plutôt au sujet des basquets.

- Te défendre pourquoi?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite… Pourquoi? Là était la question!

- Je suis en colère parce que tu me provoques, sans t'en rendre compte! Dit Sirius d'un ton cassant. Tu n'arrêtes pas! Au lieu de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, tu me poses des questions complètement hors sujet à propos de Sly!

Puis il leva les yeux vers elle et déclara sèchement:

- Peut-être que tu oublies ce que j'ai fait pour toi au début de l'année!  
- Ça, je ne l'ai pas oublié, crois moi! Dit Amely qui avait soudainement la voix frêle.

Elle baissa les yeux mais les releva immédiatement.

- Mais à chaque fois que je veux te parler, c'est toi qui t'emportes.

- Oui je m'emporte! Tu es contente!! Je m'emporte, car je n'ai aucun argument pour me défendre face à ce qui se passe! Tu as raison sur toute la ligne et ça m'enrage! Voilà le problème!

Il n'avait pas arrêté de crier. Il voyait rouge. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Sortir d'ici au plus vite! Il lui tourna alors le dos et parti en direction de la tour d'astronomie, il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'il entendit Amely lui crier :

- Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu penses tromper quelqu'un… petit conseil Sirius, ta chambre est vide...

« **Pour qui te prends-tu!  
On s'balance de tout ce que t'as à dire  
Pas d'temps à perdre avec ton délire  
Tu veux la gloire  
T'as pas de pouvoir****! »**

_[Heure de vérité/ Phenomia_

Après cette dispute, entre Amely et Sirius un immense froid ce creusa. On voyait de plus en plus Sirius avec de nouvelles filles et Amely qui était de plus en plus avec Lily. Lorsque Sirius et Amely se parlaient, c'était toujours par obligation.

Sirius n'arrêta pas de dire aux autres maraudeurs qu'Amely se prenait pour quelqu'un à qui toute l'attention devait être porté et qu'il se fichait éperdument des bonnes ou mauvaises raisons qu'elle lui donnait pour sa rancoeur. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec cette fille.

Amely, de son côté, répétait à Lily qu'elle trouvait Sirius d'un égocentrisme exemplaire et qu'il cherchait l'attention à tout prix! Après tout, tout le monde à l'école avait parlé de leur rupture, puis de sa relation avec Sly…. Mais dans le fond, il n'était rien qu'un coureur de jupon a grosse tête.

Et autant les maraudeurs que Lily ne pouvait rien dire pour les contredire sans s'attirer les foudres de leur ami.

**« Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit deja  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu »**

_[Ne me quitte pas/ Jacques Brel_

Sirius marchait doucement avec sa nouvelle conquête de la semaine, une dénommée Kristine qui était en 5e année à Serdaigle. Il parlait justement d'une nouvelle discutions entre lui et Amely.

- Elle ose dire que je suis rancunier alors qu'elle ne fait pas plus d'effort pour me pardonner! Ragea-t-il

Kristine soupira, Sirius se demanda si elle était lassée de l'entendre parler de cette fille ou elle était simplement découragée par l'attitude d'Amely.

- C'est vrai que tu es rancunière Sirius…. Je comprends pour Amely part après la fin de l'année.

- Quoi? Elle va ou Ame?

Il avait totalement oublié de quoi ils parlaient quelques secondes plutôt. Amely allait quelque part...? Il n'était pas au courant! Il regarda Kristine, légèrement paniqué.

- T'es pas au courant? dit-elle un peu surprise. Bah elle retourne au Canada après cette année. Elle va devenir majeur alors elle va partir et finir ses études là bas.

Sirius baissa les yeux au sol, le coeur et la gorge serrés. Elle ne lui avait rien dit...absolument rien...Il fit quelques pas d'un côté et de l'autre, se passant la main dans les cheveux, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Je...Je vais y aller... Souffla-t-il. Une lueur de désarrois brillait dans ses yeux quand il regarda la jeune fille .

Sans même l'embrasser, il partit, perdu dans ses pensées...Amely partait, elle ne lui avait rien dit...Il regardait dans le vide, ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il aurait tant aimé lui parler.

- Sirius?

L'interpeller, se retourna et vit justement Amely. Cette dernière s'était aperçue de la mine déconfite du Gryffondor

-Ame...

Il était incapable de parler. Il approcha vers elle rapidement et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, ne disant rien de plus.

**« T'es loin de moi je le sais j'ai pas toujours bien pris soin de toi  
Maintes foies je bois quand on vivait sous un même toit  
je m'aperçois comment la vie est vide sans toi  
Sans ton sourire sans quoi je pourrais plus vivre sans toi  
Ton absence c'est comme une tumeur  
A chaque jour je me meurs un peu plus sans douleur  
Privé de ta bonne humeur »**

_[J'te l'ai jamais dit / Anodajay_

Amely regardait une dernière fois le Poudlard Express. Aujourd'hui, elle partait. Ses valises étaient déjà transférées au Canada et on l'avait avisé que dans une heure, elle devrait y être aussi a l'aide d'un portauloin. Elle soupira tristement. Ses adieux avec Lily avaient été si déchirants qu'elle avait encore le coeur lourd... Elle se désola par contre de ne pas pouvoir avoir dit au revoir à Sirius qui avait radicalement changé lorsqu'il avait appris son départ. Il était devenu plus amical, pas comme avant… mais disons la tension entre elle et lui était moins grande. Elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu nostalgique.

Sirius dévala à ce moment les escaliers du train. Tout au long du trajet, il l'avait cherché. Et voilà que Lily venait de lui dire que Amely partait aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers elle rapidement et s'arrêta devant elle essoufflé. Il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle puis se redressa en souriant faiblement.

-Alors...ça y est...?

Les yeux d'Amely se mirent a briller. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, au moins, de pouvoir lui dire au revoir...

- Oui, ça y est. Murmura-t-elle

- Toi, fais attention à toi! Si j'apprends qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, je traverse l'océan à la nage pour venir te chercher. Compris.

- Sirius, tu viens de recevoir ton permis de transplanage, je crois que sa va aller plus vite. Dit-elle d'un ton léger, mais remplis de chagrin.

-Enfin...Si tu savais comme tu vas me manquer...! J'espère qu'on se reverra...

Sirius soupira longuement et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ces forces. Il resta un moment sans bouger ni rien dire, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Finalement, il se redressa légèrement puis regarda Amely dans les yeux un moment.

-Tu sais Ame...

Il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Son coeur se serra, il ne devait pas faire ça, mais tant pis, il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas le faire!

-Je t'aime...

Amely resta inédite face aux paroles de Sirius, mais surtout a son baiser. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé ainsi, c'était lors de leur premier baiser...

- Ne dis pas sa Sirius...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai...

Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il trompé avec Sly et sortit avec d'autre? Pour ensuite lui crier dessus à cause de cela?

-Je t'ai toujours aimé... Dit-il d'une voix douce et remplie d'émotion. Et t'aimerais peut-être toujours et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, mais...C'est comme ça... En fait, j'ai jamais été trop sur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, ça dépendait des jours...Y'à des jours où je me suis senti moins bien avec toi, justement à cause de ça...Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentait, c'était bizarre...Mais je t'aime et ça j'en suis sur.

Il soupira doucement. Au fond, il savait que c'était impossible, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Amely allait partir, elle allait refaire sa vie. Lui aussi probablement. Mais il se jura de ne jamais l'oublier.

- Mais, commença la jeune fille, avant que je parte... je veux savoir quelque chose.

Elle baissa les yeux. Peut-être que c'était mieux de tout réglé là. Comme sa, au Québec, elle aura le coeur plus léger de savoir le vrai pourquoi de toute l'histoire...

- Pourquoi tu m'as trompé si tu m'aimes? Pourquoi tu as voulu me le cacher? Pourquoi tu m'as engueulé alors que tu étais dans le tord?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mal a l'aise alors que lui cala sa tête dans le cou d'Amely.

- J'ai eu peur Amé. C'était, et ça reste, la première fois que je vivais quelque chose d'aussi intense avec une fille…. J'ai paniqué et…. J'ai fait une bêtise c'est tout...J'avais envie d'aller voir ailleurs... La curiosité peut-être...Mais jamais pour te faire de peine...! C'était n'importe quoi, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je n'étais juste fâché, pour strictement rien d'ailleurs...

Alors qu'il paraît, ses lèvres effleuraient toujours la peau de la jeune fille. La voir partir lui faisait un mal atroce, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, pas maintenant... Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, prise par un millier de frissons. Sirius le savait bien qu'elle devenait folle quand il faisait sa... elle referma ses yeux et frictionna doucement le dos a Sirius.

- Et la, demanda-t-elle, sais-tu qu'est-ce que tu ressens

-Plus que jamais.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé en parlant. Il était sur de ce qu'il disait, bien évidemment qu'il en était sur. Il sourit de nouveau doucement. Puis il passa soudainement:

-Et toi Ame...

Il se redressa pour la regarder un moment et pour se perdre dans les yeux azur de la jeune fille

-Toi...Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

- tu le sais bien Sirius.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla chercher ses lèvres.

_**« As-tu le temps,  
penses-tu à moi qui t'ai quitté pour suivre seule mon chemin.  
Tu sais ce n'est pas facile.  
Je suis seule à Montréal »**_

_[Seule a Montréal /Marie-Mai_

_Salut Sirius,_

_Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ignore pourquoi, j'avais envie de t'écrire. Voilà maintenant six mois que je suis au Québec et tout va bien. Je me suis trouvé un petit appart pas loin d'où j'habitais avant et à l'école ça va aussi très bien. Les blagues que James, Remus, Peter et toi faisiez me manquent un peu, mais bon, c'est la vie.. _

_J'ai beaucoup écrit à Lily depuis six mois, si tu veux, tu peux lui demander mes lettres. Je crois que ça ne la dérangerait pas de t'en laisser quelques une. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais lorsque j'essayais, je ne trouvais pas les mots…._

_Bref ici tout va bien, la menace de Tu-sais-qui est toujours très présente, mais ne t'en fais pas, l'école est bien protégée!_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles!_

_-xx-_

_Amé _

- Sirius? Ça va mec?

Les yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or, Sirius finit de lire sa lettre et regarda James qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil. Sirius était sans voix, il ne fit que donner la lettre à son meilleur ami.

**« Jure-moi donc que c'fois l tu restes ' maison pour de bon  
Anyway chu content que tu r'viennes  
T'arrives en mme temps qu'l'automne  
Ts qu'a m'a fait ben d'la peine  
De t'voir partir ma mignonne... »**

_[Toune d'automne/ Les cowboys fringant_

- Joyeux Noël! Clama Peter en entrant dans la maison de James.

Tout le monde qui s'y trouvait se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu dans la maison. Après avoir fait la bise a tout le monde, tous s'étalèrent autour du sapin de Noël : Remus, Sirius et Peter sur un canapé près du feu et Lily et James blotti l'un contre l'autre sur celui d'en face.

- Alors, commença Remus en tapant dans ses mains, on les développe ces cadeaux?

Sans une grande hésitation, tous approuvèrent. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de répondre oui que l'on entendit des coups à la porte. James, Peter, Sirius et Remus se regardèrent inquiets.

- Nous n'attendions personne il me semble. Dit James.

- Des mangemorts tu crois? Couina Peter

- Mais non! Dit Lily en riant, ce qui surpris tout le monde. C'est mon cadeau de Noël à Sirius!

Un peu intrigué, le garçon ce leva et, la baguette toujours près de lui, ouvrit la porte. Et là, dans le cadre de la porte, il la vit. De longues bottes noires, un manteau de la même couleur et une une tuque aussi noire qui couvrait une petite partie d'une longue chevelure rose.

Amely!

Les pommettes rosies par le froid, la jeune fille fit un immense sourire et sauta dans les bras de Sirius en l'embrassant.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as dit à mon départ. Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Sirius qui avait les larmes de joie sur le coin de l'œil.

**« Pour tous ceux qui reste  
Pour ceux qui espèrent  
Pour tous ceux qui marchent encore Sans ta lumière  
Pour tous ceux quon laisse  
Pour tous ceux quon perds  
On saccroche à demain  
Mais on noubliera jamais hier »**

_[Chanson pour hier et pour demain/ Marie-Mai_

L'été venait à peine de commencer, devant une tombe, une fille complètement vêtue de noir était devant une tombe entourée de diverses personnes de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sur la pierre étaient gravés deux petits mots : Sirius Black.

Se retournant vers Remus, la jeune fille eut un triste sourire qui lui dit :

- Il n'a jamais oublié ta visite à Noël…. Même après Askaban il m'en a encore parlé..

Amely baissa ses yeux remplis de larmes..

- Tu sais Remus, dans la vie on fait des choix. Et celui que j'ai fait de vous quitter m'a privé du plus grand bonheur du monde.

Remus entoura un bras autour de l'épaule d'Amely qui ce dit que maintenant elle avait un ange gardien qui veillait sur elle à partir des étoiles…

--------------

**Taratataaaaaaaaa**

**Alors? Z'avez aimé? **

**Dites-le moi! REVIEWWW :D**

**Bonne fin d'été, xxxx, Siria **


End file.
